


Anything Goes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 460: Anything Goes.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 460: Anything Goes.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Anything Goes

~

Severus just managed to stop himself from gaping at Minerva. “Could you repeat that?” 

“Harry Potter, as head of Auror recruitment, wishes to come and talk to some of your most promising Defence students about a career in the DMLE.” Minerva smiled. “Surely you want the best for your students?” 

“Naturally.” Severus sighed. “Is that...advisable?” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Severus hesitated. “Our relationship has always been...complicated.” 

“The war’s over.” She smiled. “Does it help if I mention that he wants to do a demonstration duel with you? An ‘anything goes’ duel?” 

Slowly, Severus smirked. “When does he arrive?” 

~

Potter looked even better than he had the last time Severus had seen him. Admittedly, Severus had been distracted, since it’d been his war trial, but he was sure Potter hadn’t had such broad shoulders. Or those muscled arms. Or the scruff, which Severus had to admit, made him rather weak in the knees. 

“...tailor the spells to the class.” 

Severus coughed. “That’s acceptable,” he said, hoping he wasn’t agreeing to anything too egregious. 

“Brilliant.” Potter smiled. “And, as I said, don’t hold back. Anything goes in the field, and the kids should see that.” 

Severus hummed. “Oh, they shall.” 

~

Severus had forgotten how exhilarating duelling could be. Especially with an audience. Standing across from an intriguingly expressionless Potter was exciting as well. 

They had hoped to keep it to upper year students, but just about everyone wanted to see, so they’d finally decided to have the duel in the Great Hall. 

As Minerva made introductory remarks, Severus eyed Potter. He wouldn’t want to encounter him in a dark alley. “You may begin, gentlemen,” she finally said. 

Bowing ceremonially, they turned away from each other and took the traditional ten paces. Spinning, Severus saw Potter raise his wand. _Anything goes._

~

They were evenly matched. Potter, while slightly less creative, made up for it with sheer power. He’d also lost his regrettable tendency to broadcast his every move, which made their duel more challenging. Severus quickly forgot he was demonstrating spells for the students and focussed on taking Potter down. _Anything goes_. 

Potter moved with economy and grace, and Severus, already attracted to him, found himself becoming even more aroused. 

Severus saw his defeat just before it arrived. Potter hexed him, sending him tumbling. In the last moment Severus Disarmed him, however, and as their gazes met and held, they smiled. 

~

“Bravo!” exclaimed Minerva. “Wonderful demonstration!” 

The students were all clapping, too, several whispering excitedly while shooting admiring looks at Potter. Severus didn’t blame them. 

Potter, getting to his feet first, extended a helping hand to Severus. “A draw, I’d say,” he murmured. 

“So it seems.” Severus smirked. “Better luck next time.” 

Potter grinned. “So there’s to be a next time?” 

“Why not?” 

Potter licked his lips. “I thought the idea of ‘anything goes’ intimidated you.”

Severus blinked. Potter almost seemed to be flirting. But that wasn’t possible. Was it? “I’m not easily intimidated.” Severus hummed. “But you’re welcome to try.” 

~

Their subsequent duels were as exhilarating, although, perhaps because they’d got each other’s measure, neither Severus nor Harry went flying. 

Over dinner, everyone was reviewing the duel. Filius was especially vocal, reminiscing about his past championships. 

As he was babbling on about his win in ’42, Potter leaned over to Severus. “So would you be willing to go over some rules for tomorrow’s demonstration privately?” 

“Rules?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t...anything go?” 

Potter laughed. “Point taken. Still, I’d like to work some stuff out.” He grinned. “Unless you want to hear more of Filius’ story--”

“Ten minutes,” said Severus. 

~

Potter was waiting by Severus’ door when he arrived. “Come in,” Severus said. “Brandy?” 

“Sure.” 

When Severus returned with drinks, Potter was perusing his books. “Impressive library.” 

“Thank you,” Severus murmured. “I _am_ a professor.”

“True.” 

“Why are you really here, Potter?” Severus asked. 

Potter flushed. “That obvious, is it?” 

“Indeed.” Severus waited. 

“You may not know this, but Legilimency is part of Auror training.” 

“Oh?”

“Mmhm.” Potter held his gaze. “Our training’s anything goes. Anyway, when we duelled, I...saw your thoughts.” 

Severus went cold. _He knows_. “Potter--”

Potter moved closer. “We’re adults, we’re interested, what do you say?”

~

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Potter’s kiss interrupted him. Things escalated quickly, with Severus backing Potter against the wall and snogging him breathless. 

They undressed each other in between kisses, Potter matching Severus caress for caress. Severus would have suggested they try his bed, but he couldn’t find the words and soon, they were sinking to the floor, arching against each other, shuddering and coming. 

Potter, who ended up on top of Severus, sighed. “Brilliant. Although maybe next time we can try a bed?” 

Severus exhaled. “Next time?” 

Potter hummed. “Do you mind?” 

Severus smiled. “Not at all.” 

~

They didn’t get much sleep, and the morning found them yawning over their shared breakfast. “This was just some elaborate scheme to sabotage my duelling, wasn’t it?” deadpanned Severus. “An attempt to distract me.”

Potter smiled. “Well of course,” he said, tone dry. “After all, anything goes.”

Severus hummed. “I thought so.” 

“Although,” Potter continued. “I may have underestimated you.”

“How so?”

“You’re even more distracting now that we’ve slept together.” 

Severus smirked. “You can always concede defeat now.” 

Potter grinned. “Not a chance.” Rising, he said, “Shall we?”

“Indeed.” 

Auror recruitment that year was its most successful in decades.

~


End file.
